


Topaz Trouble

by EndangeredMind



Category: Bayonetta (Video Games)
Genre: Car crushing, Farting, Inflation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 01:27:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21709102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndangeredMind/pseuds/EndangeredMind
Summary: Rodin decides to try on a ring that he has just finished creating, unaware of the consequences it could have.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Topaz Trouble

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EternalPun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalPun/gifts).



Rodin sighed as he brought the hammer down again, smoothing out the last little imperfection in a ring that he had been crafting. When he wasn’t busy serving customers behind the bar of his pub, The Gates Of Hell, Rodin enjoyed creating jewellery and weaponry that he could sell for profit or keep, to use in battle. He grinned and placed the molten metal to one side. He wanted it to cool down so he could attach a special topaz to it that he had been saving. He waited a few minutes, before gently attaching the gemstone to the ring.

Rodin grinned as he looked at the ring and placed it on his finger, grinning as he twisted his hand around admiring his handiwork. It looked incredibly. “I’ve done a fine job there if I do say so myself!” He smiled as he continued to have a look at the ring, feeling very pleased with himself about how he had created a very nice-looking ring. However, there was one thing that he couldn’t put his finger on. Since he had been put on that ring, he had started to feel rather off. He couldn’t figure out what was causing it.

He almost did a double take as he saw his fingers starting to get fatter. However, the ring didn’t seem to get tighter. Instead, it grew with his fingers. His belly began to slowly bulge outwards. He couldn’t believe what was happening to him! He was growing fatter and fatter by the second, and he didn’t know how he was meant to stop it! He yelped as he felt his clothes start to get a little bit tighter. He wiggled a bit and looked at the ring, amazed at its beauty and concerned how quickly it had fattened him up!

Despite being alarmed at first, he quickly grew to enjoy his massively ballooned frame. Looking at his potbelly, a grin grew across his face. He would’ve been thinking of ways to get the ring off, but he wanted to see just how fat this ring could make him get! He looked down at his large gut, before looking behind him and laughing as he saw his massive butt. He gave it a little wiggle and loved the way it moved from side to side. He laughed and looked at his stretched clothes. They would burst if he didn’t stop growing.

Rodin had grown pleasantly plump by this stage and he was loving it! He felt his clothes begin to tighten as he continued to swell outwards. He didn’t care about his outfit at this point, and all he wanted to do was get bigger. He was now getting rather pear-shaped, and his rear continued, stretching his pants, grinning as he heard them creaking and groaning. He snickered as he continued to expand, now adoring the feeling of getting bigger by the second. It wouldn’t be long before his clothes would start to tear, and he was looking forward to it.

Loud tearing noises could be heard as Rodin’s clothes began to fail under the man’s expanding bulk. His shirt and trousers began to split at the seams, and he grins, wiggling his fat ass as it grew so large that it began to push up the coat tails on his coat. He laughed and slapped his massive belly, letting out a loud belch as he did so. He couldn’t wait to see what would happen next, and he really looked forward to it! He laughed a bit as he began to waddle to the large open space in the bar.

He was only left in his coat, briefs and boots as the rest of his outfit began to fall off him. He laughed and looked around the bar, loving the feeling of his outfit being stripped from him. His belly gurgled a bit and he smirked as he felt his coat rise a bit more. It seemed that his ass was ballooning faster than he had predicted, but it didn’t bother him at all. The bigger that he grew, the better! He grinned and snickered as he heard his coat groan. It wouldn’t be long before it split open too.

Rodin’s belly gurgled again before he began to let out loud and brassy farts, not caring about the smell as his bar began to fill up the noxious air, threatening to choke any customer who walked in. The massive bartender just laughed and looked around, glad to see that the bar was empty. He would’ve felt very embarrassed otherwise. He grinned as he looked at his ballooning ass, and he let out a very loud fart that rattled the windows, but he didn’t feel ashamed or guilty. Instead he followed it with a second one that nearly shattered the windows.

The magic in the topaz finally began to wear off as parts of Rodin’s body stopped growing. The first was his belly, which hung there and growled angrily, causing another fart to shoot out of Rodin’s ass, really stinking up the bar in the process. However, the next thing to stop was his ass and his face, and a large grin spread across his chubby face as he thought of what he could make suffer next. He looked around the bar, before spotting his posh car parked outside. Perfect! He couldn’t wait to smoosh it under his massive gassy ass!

It took a bit of time to get out of the bar, but that didn’t bother Rodin one bit, as he stood in front of the car, facing away from it. He brought his ass down on the car’s interior and the leather seats were instantly pancaked under him, as the tyres hissed and went flat. The engine got a good squeeze as he finished sitting down, leaving the car a pancaked mess under him. His belly gurgled again as he let out another fart, listening to the creaks and groans of the remains of his flattened car, smirking cruelly.


End file.
